The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Along with the development of the current science and technology, there are more types of electrical connectors and the application field of the electrical connector becomes wider, resulting in higher requirements on the electrical connector, including high-speed transmission and miniaturization design of the electrical connector, and the like. Therefore, under a certain environment, the electrical connector needs to be designed into a side vertical type to adapt to a special environment.
A conventional side vertical type electrical connector is soldered to a circuit board, and generally includes an insulating body, terminals accommodated in the insulating body, and an outer shell wrapping an exterior of the insulating body. Because the electrical connector is designed to be as the side vertical type, for normal mating with a mating connector, the front ends of the terminals are located on a same plane. Further, because the soldering pins of the terminals also need to be soldered to a same plane of the circuit board, it is necessary to bend the terminals. In this way, a total length of each of the terminals is different. When the terminals contain a differential signal pair, delay skew is likely to be generated because of a length difference. That is, when receiving signals at the same time, a shorter terminal can transmit the received signal to a terminal (circuit board) faster than a longer terminal does. In addition, a higher signal transmission frequency indicates a larger skew, which results in high frequency characteristics being affected.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a new electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.